


Art Herpes

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes! No!" The Inuzuka couldn't think straight as his toes curled in pleasure inside his shoes. God, he loved it when Shikamaru got like this, so over bearing and dominating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Herpes

**Author's Note:**

> A request from PunkDoors from ffn.

The pounding of the cheering crowd was still rushing through his blood, making him shiver. The hands sliding up under his tee shirt weren't helping much, either. Kiba moaned, head falling back against the vanity mirror. Long fingered hands traced across his skin, calling forth goose bumps. Shikamaru's mouth nipped at the flesh of his neck, laving at the skin with his tongue only seconds later.

The cold metal of the Nara's spiderbites sent new shivers down the tattooed man's spine. Kiba whined lowly, wrapping his legs about the taller man's waist, pulling him closer as he sought out the other's mouth with his own. A clash of teeth and tongues had them both groaning. Shikamaru palmed the sweaty skin of the Inuzuka's lower back, fingers spreading to take in as much skin as they could. Kiba fisted his hands in the Nara's loose hair, tugging as he was kissed deeply.

The taller man's tongue slid along the top of his mouth, bringing a groan up from the other's throat. The Nara smirked at the sound, pressing his erection into the smaller brunette's arousal. Kiba moaned, back arching so he was pressed closer to the brunette.

"You are such a horny slut after a show," Shikamaru told him, hands sliding up the smaller man's thighs and cupping his supple bottom under the skirt he wore.

"It's the crowed, man," the Inuzuka moaned, "And your bass playing." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that, effectively shutting his lover up by kissing him. He loved how the other man managed to taste so sweet while being so rough in the sack. Teeth nipped at his lower lip before a soothing lick passed over it. Kiba thrust against him; causing the vanity he was perched on to rock with him.

Shikamaru let his fingers slid just under the elastic of Kiba's briefs around his thigh, teasingly rubbing back and forth. The Inuzuka moaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could, wanting the other man to touch him as much as he could. He was always like this after a show. It was just something about the crowd cheering for them and the music pounding through his veins that made him harder than anything. And his boyfriend was happy to oblige him every time.

"Just take 'em off, ya tease," Kiba growled, shifting on his precarious perch. Shikamaru ignored him in favor of tugging the Inuzuka's tee over his head. He pressed the slighter man backwards, mouth coming down to cover one perked nipple. Kiba moaned, black lined eyes fluttering shut as he twisted his hands tighter in the Nara's hair.

The Nara scrapped his teeth teasingly across his lover's flesh, enjoying the constant noises the singer made. His voice went from husky to high pitched and pleading in seconds. It would always amaze the Nara at Kiba's range of voice and there was no place better to demonstrate it than in the bed room.

Once he was sure the nipple in his mouth had received enough attention, he moved to the other one, giving it the same gentle but harsh treatment. Kiba's cock twitched in his underwear, eager to have warm hands wrapped around it. But Shikamaru was still toying with the line of his briefs.

"Damnit, Shika,  _please_ " he begged, drawing out the word loudly. Shikamaru chuckled at the pleading tone and finally slid his hand up to cup the Inuzuka through the cotton of his briefs. He massaged the hardened length, bringing a small whine from the man under him. Releasing the nipple in his mouth, the Nara moved to nibble on the lobe of one ear.

"I want you bent over," Shikamaru informed him hotly, and Kiba groaned loudly at the request. He pressed up into the hand cupping him, a dark stain spreading across the front of his underwear from where he was leaking pre-cum. Long fingers pressed against his taintthrough the fabric, making him shudder and cry out. The questing fingers continued backwards until the pressed between the Inuzuka's cheeks.

Shikamaru pressed against his entrance, teasing him he pulled his lover into a kiss. His erection twitched in the confines of his pants, loving how his tongue felt inside the brunette's mouth. Kiba was a whimpering mess, body hot and his temperature rising with each passing second.

"I need to get down," Kiba whined, shoving at the broad chest in front of him.

"You do, do you?" Shikamaru teased, pressing his finger just inside his lover. Kiba gasped, letting his head fall on the Nara shoulder.

"If you want to bend me over this thing, yeah," Kiba managed through ragged pants. Shikamaru pulled his finger back, rubbing teasingly at the Inuzuka's hole before removing his hand completely.

"I guess you have a point," Shikamaru teased, moving back so Kiba could slide to the floor on shaky legs. The Inuzuka wobbled a bit before he found his balance and turned to face the vanity. He placed his elbows on the top, knocking over make up without a care. A few things clattered to the floor, but both men ignored them. Shikamaru moved up behind his lover, sliding a hand up under the plaid skit the Inuzuka wore.

"You know, these things are useful for something," the Nara observed as he palmed one round globe, squeezing softly. Kiba moaned, pushing back into the hand, a grin splitting his face.

"You know you like this ass in a skirt," Kiba told him and received a swat across his bottom for the cocky tone. He moaned and let his head fall against the cool top of the vanity. Shikamaru moved forward, pressing his jean covered cock against the roundness of his lover's bottom. He thrust against him, grunting as his cock twitched, demanding to be inside the smaller man. And it seemed Kiba felt the same.

"Just fuck me, damnit!" the tattooed man cried, rocking back against the Nara. Shikamaru groaned, hands coming up to grip the other man's hips tightly, thrusting against him through their clothing.

"Where's the lube?" the Nara asked huskily, impatience setting in at the thought of being inside his lover. Kiba moaned, trying to remember where  _exactly_  he had sat the lube this time. Hooded eyes scanned the vanity and finally landed on the small bottle of lube he had sat there earlier that day. He reached for the bottle, knocking more things off and over. He nearly smacked the Nara in the face, who had bent over his lover as they rubbed against each other, when he threw his arm out behind him to give the bottle to the bassist.

Shikamaru took the bottle, jerking the Inuzuka's briefs down to his knees and pushed the skirt up to expose his bare bottom. Kiba panted as he waited for Shikamaru to uncap the bottle and spread the liquid on his fingers. The tattooed man shivered at the coolness of the lube on his heated skin, a gasp falling from his lips as one finger pushed into him. The taller man quickly thrust his finger in and out of his lover, bringing noises from Kiba's parted lips.

"Come on," Kiba growled, thrusting back harshly against the lone finger inside of him. Shikamaru growled back and shoved three fingers as deep as he could. Kiba cried out loudly, throwing his head back. His brown eyes were wide, glazed with pleasure. The Nara roughly fucked his lover with his fingers, one hand holding the slighter man in place so he couldn't move.

"Is this what you wanted?" His voice rumbled through the Inuzuka's body, causing Kiba to shiver violently.

"Yes! No!" The Inuzuka couldn't think straight as his toes curled in pleasure inside his shoes. God, he loved it when Shikamaru got like this, so over bearing and dominating. The tattooed man's cock twitched in agreement, pre-cum dripping onto the floor beneath him.

"Oh, can't make up your mind, then?" the Nara asked gruffly. He pulled his fingers from his lover, and Kiba whined in disappointment. The sound of a zipper coming down echoed in the room, and the Inuzuka's whole body tensed before he shuddered violently. He blinked hazy eyes up at the mirror in front of him, catching sight of Shikamaru's face as the Nara lubed himself up.

"Well, if you don't know what you want, I'll just  _take_  what  _I_ want," Shikamaru said huskily, using one hand to line his erection up with the singer's twitching pucker. Their eyes met in the mirror and Kiba couldn't tare his gaze away. God, he wasn't going to last long like this. One hand rubbed soothingly across the singer's lower back, a sharp contrast to the look in the Nara's eyes. Kiba whimpered as the wait was prolonged, insides clenching as he longed to be filled.

Shikamaru leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his lover's neck before he gripped Kiba's hips tightly and slammed all the way in with one thrust. Kiba all but screamed, his body spasming around the intrusion and pain burning inside him. Shikamaru grit his teeth, fingers digging in as his grip tightened.

"God, why are you so fucking  _tight_?" the Nara moaned, pulling out and trusting back into the slighter man's heat. Kiba whimpered, body rocking the vanity into the wall with a loud thud.

"I don't know!" Kiba shouted, rolling his hips back to meet the Nara's next thrust. Shikamaru's groan vibrated in his throat, and he quickly set a fast pace. His hips slapped hard enough into the Inuzuka's bottom that they both knew the smaller man was going to be bruised, but neither cared.

Fire was licking through their veins, pleasure running rampant through their bodies as they came together roughly again and again. Kiba's blunt blue painted nails scrapped across the wood of the vanity as pleasure took a hold of him, making him whimper and cry out loudly as the Nara's erection slammed into his prostate.

The tattooed man could see the evil grin spread across Shikamaru's face, and he did scream this time as his prostate was ruthlessly pounded.

"Wanna come," the Inuzuka whimpered, holding on to the vanity for dear life as the Nara's thrust managed to graduate in speed. Shikamaru growled, and fisted the smaller man's leaking cock under his skirt. Kiba cried out loudly, body clenching tightly around the erection inside of him. The bassist pumped his hand quickly, feeling his own climax rushing up inside of him.

Shikamaru locked eyes with the Inuzuka, and grunted as he thrusted one last time before he came. Kiba moaned as he felt the Nara's come coat his insides. The feeling sent him over the edge and he climaxed all of the vanity, the floor, his stomach, his skirt and his lover's hand. Shikamaru stroked him until the Inuzuka was completely spent.

Kiba collapsed boneless-ly against the vanity before sliding down to the floor. Shikamaru stumbled backwards, collapsing onto the small couch on the opposite side of the room. They both sat there, hearts thundering in their chests and blood rushing in their ears.

"Damn," was all Shikamaru could manage to say and Kiba chuckled before he started laughing loudly. The Nara frowned at him, but couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up inside of him. The sound was contagious. Soon they were both gasping from laughter, unable to catch their breath a second time.

Shikamaru sighed, zipping up his jeans before standing. Kiba had collapsed on the floor during his laughter, skirt up around his waist. Slightly heeled boots came up just past his knees, long tanned legs completely bare of hair. Glitter covered his entire body, and his eyeliner was smudged. Pale pink lips cocked in a grin and he started giggling again.

"You are so fucking high," the Nara told him, and Kiba giggled louder. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he bent down to scoop the other man up in his arms. He looked around for the Inuzuka's shirt, finding it after a moment and retrieving it as well.

"So are you," Kiba accused, still giggling at nothing. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Not like you, and cover yourself up." Kiba continued to giggle, but did as he was asked. He fixed his skirt so he was as covered as much as he could be. His underwear had slid down his legs and gotten caught around his shoes, so he didn't even bother with those. Shikamaru nudged the door open with his foot and was greeted with the sight of their band mates.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head at the sight Kiba presented in the Nara's arms. Gaara looked as bored as ever, and was leaning into his brother's side. Kankurou had one arm wrapped protectively around his little brother, holding him close.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring the constant giggling coming from the man in his arms.

"Waiting on you guys, Kakashi wouldn't let use leave the building without you two. He figured you'd be fucking in the dressing room," Kankurou answered. Shikamaru didn't say a word, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"What about the mess?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"What mess?" Shikamaru asked, smirking and making the Inuzuka laugh loudly. Gaara regarded them tiredly before smiling.

"Kiba, you have art herpes and you gave them to Shikamaru," the red head said with a small giggle. They all paused and looked at their drummer. Gaara giggled again before he answered their silent question.

"The glitter." It took a moment for the answer to sink in and then they were all laughing loudly as they walked down the hall and out the door to their bus. Iruka rolled his eyes at Kiba's state of undress, but ignored them in favor of reading the book in his hands. Kakashi was napping in the driver's seat and Iruka nudged him with his foot. The Hatake started awake with a snore and then smirked at the band.

"I knew you guys would be there," he told Shikamaru and Kiba. The Nara shrugged, laying Kiba down on the couch and moving to grab a wash rag and start the process of cleaning his lover up.

"Well, since you have gotten your fun for the night, it's time for me to get mine," Kankurou told Shikamaru, grabbing a now blushing Gaara by the wrist and dragging him towards the back of the bus. His set Kiba off again, and Shikamaru only sighed as Kakashi started up the bus. This was going to be a long night, he decided as he smiled with a shake of his head at his lover.


End file.
